Maybe One Day The Scars Will Fade
by CauseILikeEmHot
Summary: After Jake ignored Bella in NM she decided to leave. 6 years later, she's back. But she's not his Bells anymore. She's different. She is a drug addict and a recovering from depression. Maybe, he can still save her. But does she want to be saved? Team Jake
1. Chapter 1

Jake P.O.V

I locked up the shop.

"Jake, are you coming to dinner tonight at Billy's?" Quil asked me

"I'll try to make it" I grumbled, not really caring.

"Jake man, I'd be there If I were you" Embry said "Now that you're alpha, you should be there since Colin's bringing his imprint for the first time

to meet the pack"

I sighed, knowing her was right. I had a responisblily to the pack. As alpha I didn't have to be there, but I

should be there. The boys were my family and Colin expected me to be

there.

"I'll come" I said "I might be a little late though cause I have to go and change my clothes and maybe take a shower"

"Sure man, take your time. Just be there" Quil said going into his truck and heading home.

"I'll see you later man" Embry said heading home too.

Slamming the door of my house shut, I made my way to my bedroom and after a look

at myself in the mirror, I decided that a shower would be a good idea.

Sighing, I stepped in the bathroom and got undressed. I opened up my shower door

and went in feeling the water hit my naked body.

At that moment, I let myself think, think about her.

Bells. My bells.

The Bells that I had pushed away. My mind wandered back to the day, the day

that I remember every detail off. The day that I couldn't push away

even if I wanted to. It stayed etched into my mind and refused to go

away.

I remembered the text messages

My phone buzzed in my pocket

I'm sorry Jake, I'd really like to try this out, us. I'm sorry if you think that I don't love you, cause I do Jake. Just talk to me.

Love, Bells

I slammed my cellphone shut. She was just saying that so I would talk to her, besides I couldn't talk to her if I wanted to. Sam had banned any

contact with humans or my old friends.

I remembered the voice messages she left on my phone

"Jacob Ephraim Black" Bella's voice came loud and clear from the answering machine "Call me right now Jacob! Why are you avoiding me Jake? Please

don't leave me too like Edward did! Please Jacob call me!"

I remembered our last conversation

I walked out of my house, warning the guys to stay behind and only interfere if I got mad

"Jacob" Bella sighed in relief.

Then she paused and look me over "What happened to you Jake?" She asked timidly

"Leave me alone Isabella" I said in a cold, hard voice.

I saw her flinch "What Jacob?" She stuttered

"You're not welcomed here anymore Isabella" I said to her in my earlier tone.

She laughed slightly "You don't mean that Jake" Bella tried to reason with me.

"I do Isabella. Don't come here anymore Isabella. Leave me alone. I don't care about you. You can take your pathetic ass somewhere else" I said,

I knew I was being harsh but it was the only way

"A-a-a-re you b-r-rreaking up w-i-ith me?" She asked with tears streaming down her face.

I laughed bitterly "Are you for real? Breaking up with you? You never let be with you Isabella, how can I break up with you if you never were

with me" I said. Then to make sure she'd go away I added "I'd only

bother to try more Isabella if I cared about you. Nobody cares about

you. Not even your precious leech" I hissed.

At that moment I saw her crack and wished that I could take it back but I knew I couldn't when she turned away and drove away in her truck with

tears still streaming down her face.

But the thing that I will remember forever is the day I went back to her house to find out that she was gone.

For the last 3 days I had been regretting what I said to Bella. Her broken face kept coming in my mind

"Fuck Sam" I said to myself running in the direction to Bella's house, once I got there I nervously knocked on the door.

Charlie opened the door and I saw his eyes harden and a deadly glare came on his face.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but I gotta talk to Bella. Apologize ya know. Please let me in Sir. I know I hurt her but I gotta talk t-" I started talking but

Charlie cut me off

"She's gone" He said

"What?" I asked

"She left this morning, talking about living on her own. Saying how hell will freeze over twice before she came back here" He said

"Did she say where she's going?" I asked

"No" He answered coldly.

"Well I'll call her" I said desperately

"No use kid" Charlie said "She left her phone her along with most of her things" He said

"What? how will you contact her? You just let her go!" I said asking two questions at once

"She said she'll contact me when she needs too. And kid she's eighteen, I can't stop her from doing anything" Charlie answered.

I slumped my head. The last thing that she'd heard me say was cold and lifeless. It killed me that she'd remember me as a jerk, that I

wouldn't get to explain. I'd tried tracking her down, but I couldn't

find her.

Of course I had tried dating after that but I always found myself comparing the girls to Bella. In the end I'd always break

up with them cause I felt like I couldn't love them properly. Some of

the girls didn't care, they just stayed for the sex, but I couldn't

have a relationship like that.

Since then, she hadn't made any contact to me or Charlie except for one note every year since she was

gone that would say only 3 words "I'm still alive"

Bur that wasn't enough for me, I had to talk to her and know she was fine but my

hopes were at lost because that was the only contact made from her and

there was no way that we could contact her.

I realized that I was still in the shower so I took some soap and washed off the grease

from my body, a mechanic's job often got dirty. Then I washed my hair

with some leather scented shampoo and quickly got out the shower

knowing that I was already late.

I dried myself with a towel and picked out some jeans and a t-shirt, quickly getting dressed and

heading out towards Billy's house. After I finished high school, I had

moved out and gotten a place of our own.

I walked into the living room and joined everybody.

I saw Colin sitting on the couch with a pretty blond girl who I knew to be Sara, his imprint.

"Hey Jake" Colin greeted me "This is Sara" He said smiling proudly as Sara

smiled timidly at me "Sara, this is Jake" He introduced us to each

other.

I smiled at her "Hi Sara" I said. "It's finally nice to meet you after how much Colin talks about you"

"Well I hope that I don't disappoint" Sara said blushing slightly.

"Hey guys. Hello Charlie, Hello Billy" I said greeting everybody.

At that moment Charlie' s phone rang.

"Hello" He asked gruffly

"Hello Charlie" A rough, worn-out voice said at the other end.

Whatever else the person said, it was so soft that I couldn't hear them. But

whatever the hell it was, it was making Charlie go paler and paler by

the minute

"What happened Charlie?" I asked

He just stared at me in shock.

"Charlie, I want you to tell me what happened" I repeated

"She's coming" He said after a few seconds of silence "She's coming home" He whispered

"Who?" I asked, my voice breaking because I was pretty sure I knew who.

"My baby" He whispered "Bella" He said conforming my suspicoins.

**There you go guys, I hope you enjoyed it! More coming up soon! Also, I wanna remind you that this story is ****PRO**** Jacob, so don't worry. **


	2. Chapter 2

I felt violent tremors shake through my body and I could feel that I was gonna phase soon.

I quickly ran out of the house and I didn't even have time to make it into cover before I phased.

I remember her face that day. How she had cried and how I had just stood there. I remembered my conversation with Leah the other day.

Flashback

Tonight Leah and I were patrolling together.

I was so not looking forward to this. Leah was a pain in the ass.

"Well your not a pocket full of sunshine either" Leah hissed from in my head

"At least I'm not a bitch" I hissed

"Oh yeah?" She challenged "Really Jacob, you aren't?" She said "I might literally be a bitch but you bring a whole new definition to the word. You're always being a little bitch about Bella and being sad right, well you were a bitch with her" She hissed

"I wasn't" I said "Besides why do you care? you hate her" I hissed. It was true, Leah hated the 'leech lover' as she had put it.

"I dont. I just care about you pretending to act all sad and shit. You need to face it Jake. You wanted hurt her" She said

"I did what I had to do it. She couldn't hang out with me after the change" I answered.

"Really Jacob. You're just feeding me the shit the guys fed you. You called her

Isabella Jacob. You knew how much it'd hurt her! You knew how much it'd hurt her to be called that by you. Admit it Jacob, you wanted to hurt her. You wanted to cause her pain. You wanted her to feel heartbreak. The heartbreak that she cause you. You wanted her to hurt" Leah hissed "For not kissing you, for not loving you, for not-"

"She did love me, she said so" I said

"See this is what I mean, you knew she loved you. But you wanted her to wait for you love. You wanted her to beg for it! You told her nobody care about her' I'd only bother to try more Isabella if I cared about you. Nobody cares about you. Not even your precious leech'" Leah said quoting me "You did what you knew she was most afraid of. You rejected her. You abandoned her. Not only did you abandoned her but you did it in such a way that would hurt her the most. You were a fucker, you were a jerk hole, an asshole, a little bitch. You shouldn't be full of self-pity, you should be full of guilt" Leah concluded

End Flashback

Her words had just re-enforced what she I'd known all along.

"Jake" A hesitant voice called out in my head

"What Quil?" I snapped

"Charlie told us to go home. To come back tomorrow to meet Bella" Quil said

"Okay" I nodded. At least this way I'll get a chance to figure out what to say" I thought

I quickly ran to my house which was deep in the La Push woods and phased back.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

Going to bed, I couldn't get Bella's face out of my mind and my nervousness and guilt kept me awake.

***

I don't know when I fell asleep last night but I know that it wasn't very long ago, so when I looked in the mirror I expected the bloodshot eyes I saw.

I took a quick shower and got dressed driving over to Quil's house.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Quil asked opening the door.

"I just can't take the risk that I might be first there. I can't be there without you guys" I admitted with a sigh.

"It's good man, the rest of the pack and imprints are there already, I was just heading out" He said walking towards his car.

"I'll follow you there" I said going back into my truck.

On the way over too Charlie' s house I felt more and more nervous but I was happy too, happy to see Bella again.

Once we got there I saw the cars of everybody parked there. There was one black Harley Davidson VRSCD Night Rod there though. I briefly wondered whether this was Bella's car, but I shrugged it off. Bella would never own a bike, the only bike she had was the one I made but she couldn't ride that.

I got out of my truck and pulling myself together I walked to the door and knocked.

Seth opened the door.

"Is she here?" I whispered.

He nodded "Jake, I gotta warn you...just be prepared okay" He whispered

"What is is?" I asked

Seth looked at me and stepped aside telling me walk in.

I walked in with Quil right behind me.

I smelt some smoke in the air and growled "I thought Billy quit" I muttered to myself.

Entering the living room, I saw the everybody sitting in Charlie's living room.

When they saw me entering they all looked panicked, except Leah who was smirking at me. Still no sign of Bella though. Looking at Billy, I saw that he wasn't smoking.

"Who's smoking?" I asked

My question was answered when a slender body walked through the door of the kitchen.

"Bella?" I questioned in a whisper.

"Who else" The woman who looked like a complete stranger said.

She had black as night hair. She wore a red shirt and some black skinny jeans. But she was thin, her arms and legs were thin and her face was slightly hollow. There was a cigarette hanging between her lips.

"Look who decided to come" Bella said "I was starting to think you weren't gonna show" She hissed "Ya know, bail on me again"

I flinched at the not-so-very subtle reminder of what I had done.

"Sit down" She said to me "The food should be here soon " She said to the rest of us.

Then, she seemed to just seemed to see Quil "Oh, hi Quil" She said "Excuse me while I smoke" She said to the rest of the room walking out.

Sitting down I looked around at everybody and I looked down after seeing the look Charlie was giving me.

The door bell rang.

Bella rang towards the door and opened it, although I couldn't see it, I could hear the conversation.

"Wow...Bella is that you?" The guy asked

"Newton? Honestly, you're a pizza delivery guy?" Bella questioned

"Jessica got pregnant...I have to pay child support somehow" Newton answered "Well Bella you're looking-"

"Ah" Bella said "Well thanks" I heard the door slam.

"Still as weird as he was in high school" Bella said chuckling. "Some things don't change"

Then sitting down she put down the 7 pizza boxes. "Dig in dogs" She said.

I looked at her surprisingly. How the hell did she know about that? I never got a chance to tell her.

"In the last 6 years, I had a lot of time to think about EVERYTHING I was told or did in Forks" She said and I remembered when I told her about the Cullens, I had also mentioned the wolves.

We all started eating reluctantly with a heavy silence in the air.

"Aw fuck this shit" Bella screamed out suddenly "I was gonna wait until after we ate but if it`ll take away this awkwardness, then I`ll tell you what happened when I was gone"

"And if anyone if planning to act like a child better walk away or keep his fucking mouth shut"

Bella warned glaring at me "Now no interruptions"


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Pain, without love_**  
**_ Pain, I can't get enough_**  
**_ Pain, I like it rough_**  
**_ 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_**  
**_ Pain, without love_**  
**_ Pain, I can't get enough_**  
**_ Pain, I like it rough_**  
**_ 'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all"_**

**_ "Anger and agony_**  
**_ Are better than misery_**  
**_ Trust me I've got a plan_**  
**_ When the lights go off you will understand"_**

_**Pain by Three Days Grace**_

Bella P.O.V

"So" I started "I'll be honest. When I left here I had no fucking idea where I was going or what I was gonna do when I get there" I said "I just wanted to get out of here. I wanted to get away from Forks, Seattle...Washington. So I did what I could do, I just drove, stopping only once in a while. One of those stops was Minnesota"

_Flashback_

_Quickly walking out of the gas station, I went back into my truck._

_I sighed, I had no fucking idea what I was doing. Where I was going. Or what I was gonna do there._

_But I reminded myself that in the end it was either all gonna work out...or__ I was gonna end up dead. Either way, I was in Minnesota at that moment__ and that's all I knew._

_Just when I opened the truck door I saw a hair salon._

_Well, maybe...if I was gonna change things about me...my hair was the first step_

_End Flashback_

"So spontaneously, just like that I permanently dyed my hair black" I said.

"Why?" Leah asked.

I shrugged "I dunno. I guess cause although it was a small change...it represented change in me...and that was my goal, to change" I said "So eventually I decided where I was going; Canada" I said

"So Im in Canada but I have no idea what Im doing or how Im gonna survive. But somehow I manage too. I manage too because...well I lived in the streets. I spent my days and nights living on the streets, making money by doing odd jobs. Like cleaning, being a clerk in a gas station, fixing up cars, stuff like that. My first year away was spend spent like that. But I was still sad, I was still feeling the pain of losing everyone I loved...And I just wanted to...stop feeling" I whispered

I then looked down, taking a deep breath I started again "So I started the smack" I said

A gasp went through the room

"Smack as if in herion?" Embry asked

I nodded. "But that wasn't enough. I started crack and some pot, and did some E too. Proof for it too" I said holding up my hand, showing the tracks left on my hand from the needles. "I then moved into a house. Where all of us were users" I whispered.

"We all just kept to ourselves mostly but there was this one guy, Aiden. He and I stuck together. We were close, together 24/7, ya know?" I said "So I lived there for 3 years, but one day I realized how ashamed Charlie would have been of me so I had an epiphany and I decided to leave and quit"

_Flashback _

_Wiith tears streaming down my face, I ran out of the living room. I could__ hear Aiden what was wrong but I ignored him and continued walking into__ my room. _

_"What happened Bells?" Aiden asked grabbing my arms to still me. _

_"Im leaving Aiden" I said to him_

_"Okay then, I'm coming with you" He said almost immediately _

_"No, you didn't get it Aiden, I'm gonna leave and Im gonna quit" I said to him._

_He froze and looked down from me from his ginormous 7'2_

_"I wanna quit to Bells" He whispered after a few seconds of silence "I__ didn't wanna tell you this Bells beause I didn't wanna leave you but__ I've been thinking about it, I wanna quit too" He whispered_

_I looked him straight in the eyes trying to determine how serious he was but his steely gray eyes showed no sign of humor. _

_"Then we're leaving" I said finally. _

_End Flashback _

"So after that we went and entered the rehabilitation centre. It took him a while but Aiden was clean. But me...I was just so sad...I kept coming back to drugs. I was so sad all the time, so...I started cutting. Then I was hospitalized for suicidal thoughts and depression"

"Why?" Jacob's question rang through the air.

I paused for a few seconds to think "I was so sad Jacob. I was tired of being so miseralble Jacob. I didn't wanna live, I just wanted to die. I hated myself. I felt so numb, so empty...so alone. It was like I wasn't living, I was just breathing. I was at the end of my rope... didn't have any faith in life. I wanted to feel. Even if it was just pain. I wanted to...not be numb"

"They put me on anti-depressants. I still take them. Since the last 10 months... I've been clean. Aiden's to thank for that. Hell without him, they wouldn't have found me, before it was too late. And without him, I'd probably still be depressed. He made me realize that I was worth something, that I did matter and that I wasn't hate-able, he made me feel..." I said

Jacob P.O.V

My mouth hung open with shock at Bella's story. I felt so guilty...I had caused that. I was the reason that she was so far out. I felt like shit.

Looking into her eyes, I knew that she was different person. Not my Bells anymore. Her eyes no longer held that naive-ness that I had once seen, that softness no longor existed, insted I saw a hardness...I saw something that told me not to fuck with her. However, there was still this beauty in her that didn't exist back then. That was a beauty that made me wanna protect, cherish and love her for this life and every life to come. It was like everything else was black and white while Bella shone in multicolor. Everything snapped and I knew that it was my job to protect her and to bring her back to life

At that moment, I knew that I had imprinted. Why had I imprinted on her then? Why not when I first saw her after I phased? Why not earlier today?

That was a important chapter guys. This was very emotional and writing about Bella's depression brought me to tears cause it brought back my own struggles with depression. I aim to please, I hope I did :D *A/N 


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob P.O.V

The next morning, I headed down to Sam and Emily's house.

Although Sam wasn't alpha anymore, his and Emily's house was still our 'meeting  
place' per say. I guess it was because my house wasn't exactly big, it  
was just a small cottage and besides, I was an ass when it came to my  
house, nobody touched anything or they were gonna die.

Opening the door I smelled the pancakes in the air and knew that all of the  
guys were there, Emily never starts cooking until most of us are there.

I walked in and saw that everybody was there and had a plate full of  
pancakes, but the only person I saw was Bella layed out on the floor  
texting.

"Hey Jake" Everybody said

"Hey Bella" I said

Bella just looked up for a second, quickly looking back down as she nodded at me.

What. Just a nod? A freaking nod? That's all I get?

"Well It could be worse" I reminded myself "she could have just ignored me"

"Bella, aren't you gonna eat?" Emily asked

"Naw" Bella replied, her attention still on her phone.

"Did you eat?" Emily asked

"No, just not in the mood for eating" Bella said

"Common, Bella, Emily makes the best pancakes, plus you should really eat breakfast" I stired

"I am not hungry" She said in a tone that told me she meant it and telling her again would be pushing her so I left it to be

I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact

Sexyback by Justin Timberlake blasted through the room. We all looked at Bella who picked up her phone.

"Hey First-Aid" Bella grinned.

"Hey Warning Bells" A deep voice greeted from the other side of the phone

"Aw, you sound tired" Bella murmured "You okay?" She asked quietly.

"I'm good, are YOU okay though?" He asked

"Aiden, how much have you been sleeping?" Bella asked being stubborn.

Oh, so this was Aiden.

"Bella, trust me. I'm fine, just worried about you, honest" Aiden answered "Now, how have you been?" He asked

Bella sighed "I'm good, it's not all that bad, ya know being back home but I  
miss you" She said sadly "But it's good. I'm feeling good. I've been  
taking my meds too" She said "Yeah, right now I'm just at Sam and his  
wife Emiy's house."

"That's good, well...I made some kind of onions and eggs and cheese concoction" Aiden said

"Well, I think that's called an omelet" Bella said laughing

"No, trust me, it wasn't an omelet" Aiden said "So what did you have for breakfast?" Aiden asked

Bella hesitated then sighed "Nothing"

"Bella..." Aiden said

"But I'm not hungry Aiden" Bella whined

"Bells...common...eat something...for me?"

"Augh...Aiden you can't emotionally blackmail me like that! That's not fair! What  
would you do if I say 'If you really cared about me, you'd rob a bank?"  
Bella snapped

"I'd rob that bank" Aiden said "And I know that if I asked you to do that, you would do it" He said "So therefore, when I  
tell you if you love me then you'd eat breakfast, I know that you would  
do it Bells...besides, since when did we play fair?"

What she loves him? When did that happen? What was their relationship anyways,  
were they just friends, friends with benefits or more? I hadn't even  
considered him, but now that I thought about it, Bella and Aiden and  
been living together for 5 years, and from what Bella had said, they  
had gotten very close.

"Fine" Bella sighed and got up, getting a pancake and eating it. I couldn't help the jelousy that ran through me  
when she listened to him.

"I still hate you ya know" Bella growled

"And I still love you" Aiden laughed

"So, you're bringing sexy back eh?" Bella giggled raising an eyebrow

"You know it babe" Aiden said.

A growl slipped through my lips at the term. Everybody looked around  
knowingly, they had caught on when I phased later yesterday night, but  
I still hadn't stuck around long enough to find out why I had imprinted  
on Bella. Needless to say, I was feeling like crap for what Bella had  
gone through and I wasn't really in a talking therapy sessions  
mood.

"One of these days I am gonna go through with my threat and really hurt you for messing with my ringtones" Bella said

"Aw come on Baby Bells, don't hate..you're just jealous you can't bring sexy back" Aiden said cockily.

"Sexy never left me baby" Bella said right back in a sexy tone.

"Well I gotta go babe, job...just remeber, if ya need me then I'm a phone call, and border away" Aiden siad

"Bye, miss ya and love ya First-Aid" Bella said

"Love you too Warning Bells" Aiden said hanging up.

Bella sighed then looked at her pancakes sighing, eating "Damn you Aiden" She whispered taking a bite.

"So that was Aiden?" Emily asked

Bella grinned "Yeah, and as you can see" Bella said pointing towards the  
plate of pancakes "He has this evil thing on his side called 'my  
vulnerable, stupid love towards him'" Bella said "By the way, I these  
are really delicious, I'm just not hungry, honest" Bella said smiling at  
her Emily softly.

"Thanks, I just thought you didn't like my cooking" Emily said looking down smiling in an embarrassed manner.

"They're really good, I'm just not hungry that's all" Bella said.

"Bella" Leah started "There's a bonfire here, a bunch of families from La Push  
are gonna coming down to the beach, do you wanna come?"

"Sure" Bella said "I'll come" She said

"Do you need a ride...I can pick you up?" Leah asked hesitantly.

Bella smiled at Leah and took it as a friendship offering "Sure Leah, when?"

"Um...I guess we can go down around 6-ish and then be at the beach by...um I guess 8-ish?" Leah said

"Awesome" Bella said "But, um...well I kinda need to get some clothes...do you  
wanna go now and then go shopping, and then home and bonfire?" Bella  
asked hesitantly.

"Sure" Leah chirped. Everybody looked at her surprisingly, Leah didn't shop. Whenever the girls went shopping, Leah  
would always stay behind say, and quote 'I don't shop'

"Well, then lets head out" Bella said finishing her pancakes and getting up.

As Leah and Bella walked out talking everybody looked around surprisingly

"Wow...Leah shops" Quil finally managed to get out.


	5. Chapter 5

Leah P.O.V

"Lets take your car, mine cant really hold a lot of shopping bags and stuff" Bella suggested  
I nodded "Yeah I really don't wanna press up against you anyways" I joked.

Bella looked at me for a second and I feared that I had been too friendly, too fast. But then she cocked any eyebrow and smirked

"Really? Are you absolutely sure you dont wanna press up against this" She said pointing to herself chuckling.

"Hunder- nope screw that 80%" I replied giggling myself leading her to the car.

We both stepped in a I started the car.

"Mercedes Benz...nice" Bella said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't belive how long I had to work to get this car" I answered turning on the stereo.

She Wolf by Shakira started playing and my hand went straight to the "stop" button as I looked up at Bella.

She looked back at me a few seconds blankly before bursting out laughing.

I rolled my eyes "Seth musta put it in earlier when he went to get something out of my car. He probably thought that I'd be alone and get mad, but wait till he finds out that you heard it too. He'll have a feild day"

"Remember to give him so props. It takes some serious balls to mess with you, especially about something like that" Bella said

I furrowed my eyebrows.

Bella looked at me and said "That's a good thing in my opinion though, people should know not to mess with you"

"Thanks then" I said.

After a 4 hours of shopping, Bella had a bunch of clothes and we both had ended up buying new clothes for the bonfire.

For me, I had a fitted green-blue tank top and after a lot of arguing and shouting and compromising, Bella had finally convinced me to buying a white, flowy skirt to right above my knees.  
But the deal was, that I could dress her.

So for Bella I ended up choosing something I knew that would kill Jacob. A pretty off shoulder mutlicolor dress which reached mid-thigh it showed of Bella's elegant shoulders and her long legs. I knew that she would get cold to I added a black long sleeved leather jacket. It went perfect anyways, the leather balanced out the feminism of the dress and the dress balanced out the hardness of the leather. And of course I added black strappy shoes.

We decided to grab a bite to eat at the food court before we left.

Sitting down with our BigMac's and combos , I decided that I should talk to Bella. Bella sat down in front of me.

"So...do I have to wear that dress?" Bella said with a super puppy-dog face.

"Nope" I said

"Really?" She asked chirping up.

"Yep, as long as I don't have to wear that skirt" I added.

Bella immediately straightened up, pouting "You suck dick Leah Clearwater" She said.

We both started eating and I saw Bella looking around the cafeteria.

When she stopped to stare at something behind my head and winked with a flirty smile, I turned around to see a bunch of guys- hot too- checking us out.

A tall, blond guy was smirking at Bella as his friends wooted in appreciation.

I turned around and looked at Bella, catching my look she simply shrugged.

"Leah" She started seriously "I don't know if this is the best time, but...you already know my story, I wanna know yours" She said looking me in the eye

I sighed "I'll tell you Bella, because I respect you" I said.

"So once upon a time, Sam and I used to be in love. You know, the forever kind of love- at least I thought so. But I was proved wrong when Emily, my cousin, came down to La Push. Sam im- I mean fell in love. I thought he loved me, but I was wrong. He left me for Emily" I whispered.

At this point Bella was looking really pissed off

"And you know what the best part is?" I asked with a bitter smile "He didn't break up with me until I found him and Emily making out in my backyard after I went inside to get drinks" I said "I thought we were forever" I whispered again.

Bella just smiled at me softly as I regained my composure.

I started talking "I just wanna let you know...well when you first used to come down to La Push to see Jake, before you left, I used to not really like you all that much. And that's an understatement. But I respect you now Bella" I paused to look at Bella who was looking at me as if saying go on "I see this new you Bella. Yeah, there are the ugly sides, the drugs and stuff but its helped you become stronger. And Jacob's been a real dick about what he said to you, ya know saying stuff like I had to do it or she overreacted, but in my opinion you did the right thing, and I told Jake so. I was so pissed off that he was pinning this all on you" I said

"Well Leah" Bella replied "I respect you too. I appreciate you standing up for me. Leah, I hope you know that I appreciate you shopping with me, and judging by everyone's expressions, you don't do that for just anyone. I can tell, that this is the beginning of a great friendship" She smiled.  
She paused "Did he really pin it all on me?" She finally asked

"In the beginning he pinned it one you and Sam's orders on not talking with you. Later he realized that it was his mistake...but I still don't think he fully understands how far he pushed you" I answered.

Bella smiled "Thanks Leah" She moved forward, wrapping me in an unexpected hug.

Pulling back she smiled "Sorry, I'm still a hug person"

"It's all good" I smiled.

"So.." She started "Does this mean I dont have to wear that dress?" She asked

"Bella!" I said exasperated.

We got up, joking and laughing, we walked out but not before Bella smiled flirtatiously at the guy who had been staring at her before, waving.

"Bella..why are you teasing?" I asked sighing

"Who said I was teasing" Bella smiled, suggestively wiggling her eyebrows

"Slut" I laughed

We walked to car and placed our bags into it. Sitting into the car Bella asked

"So what do we do in these bonfires anyways?"

"Well sometimes we sit around and listen to the elders telling legends. Then other times bonfire is just another word for La Push teens getting together and partying. And the type we're going to today is just that we eat food and sit together and socialize, dance and have fun" I answered

"Ah" Bella said "Can we stop somewhere first though?" She asked

"Sure" I answered curiously "But where?"

Bella held up a finger and I saw that she was on the phone "Hello"

"Hello" A female voice answered

"Kelly, its Bella, can I come?" She asked

"BELLA!" A delighted voice answered "You're in Seattle? Anyways you're always welcome here" She said

"Kay. See ya babe" Bella said

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"You'll see" She said in a sing-song voice giving me the address

***

When we got there, it was a tattoo shop.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Bella while she gave the look that said "Do you really think I'll tell you?" and walked inside.

There were and bunch of waiting chairs and a receptionist desk. A pretty blond woman was standing at the front desk.

"Bella!" She greeted

"Kelly!" Bella replied "I need to see Dale, is he there?"

"Did I hear my name?" A tall read-head guy asked

"Yes you did" Bella answered "Hey Dale. I'm here for a tattoo. Another initial" Bella added.

"Okay, then it shouldn't take long. Common in" He said as Bella indicated me too follow her. She sat down on the chair and smiled.

"What tattoo are you getting?"

"Your initials" She answered

"WHAT?" I asked "We've only known each other for a few hours and you're getting my name tattooed on you body?" I asked

"Leah" She started lifting up the black dress she was wearing to her upper thigh, where there were a bunch of stars with initials in them "If someone really touches my heart or does something really good for me I get their name tattooed on my body" She said

"Well, I didn't do anything" I argued

"Leah, you were honest with me where the other guys wouldn't have been. Plus, I can tell you're gonna be a real good friend, someone that touches my heart" She replied.  
"Bella-" I started

"Leah, shut up. I am getting this done and you can't stop me" She said, then turning to Dale "The initials this time are L C" Bella said "Make the star just like all of the others"


	6. Chapter 6

Jake POV

Watching the girls leave put new perspective in our lives. Leah has always despised Bella and yet here she was lending out a helping hand to the former leech lover extraordinariness. It gave me new found hope that my Bells would except my imprint.

"It is time to get down to business boys" Sam spoke removing the pack from our revere.

"Sam please I told you I wanted to speak to you in private"

"Jacob this is about more than just you and Bella trying to patch your relationship"

I knelt my head down transfixing my gaze to the ground before me. Sam was right as always. How was I going to follow in his footsteps if I remained to put my personal problems ahead of my pack brothers.

"Go join the others on the couch Jacob so we can begin"

Placing myself in between my brother in law Paul and best friend Embry. I waited for Sam to reveal what I was to chicken to confront on my own accord, just how deep my love ran for Bella Swan.

"In case you haven't picked up on this yet, Jacob has imprinted on Bella. The elders have no clue as to why the imprint did not occur when Jacob saw Bella after his first transformation"

"So everything we know about imprinting is false?"

"This had to happen for a reason Jacob, we will get to the bottom of it." Seth said trying to console my inner beast.

"It shouldn't make a difference bro, either way you belong with Bella. She is your intended, the one" Embry said with conviction in his voice.

"Sure, sure"

"Don't sure, sure us. Just make sure you stop your whinnying"

"I won't stop whinnying until Bella is mine Jared. Even though we are imprinted she still won't give me the time of day at the moment because of the mistake I made with her all those years ago"

"Never give up Jacob. If there is anything I have learned especially from imprinting on your sister is never let someone tell you that your not good enough for something or in this case someone. Keep your head up and your wolf standing tall"

"Thanks guys"

LATER AT THE BONFIRE

As my eyes peeled around the beach for both Leah and Bells, my excitement to win over my imprints graces were taking my emotions to new heights.

"Looking for someone Jake?"

"Stop your teasing Paul."

I just glared at him hoping that my eyes would pierce holes through his head. I turned my attention back to the bonfire and I'm pretty sure I drooled when a motorcycle with two girls on it roared it's way to the beach, parking close to the other cars.

The girls got off the bike and shook their hair out. I realized with a start that this was Bella and Leah.

Leah wore a fitted green-blue tank top and a white, flown skirt to right above her knees showing her legs. Her hair styled simply but it looked nice. Her short hair was flipped up at the edges bring attention to her face. But I'm pretty sure that some one had taken control of Leah's brain because she had on a pair white heels. LEAH NEVER WEARS HEELS

But Bella...oh my god. She wore a off shoulder multicolor dress which reached mid-thigh which showcased her long, elegant neck and collarbones which were begging to be marked. And then there were the hot strap black high heels. I also noticed a black leather jacket draped around her arm just in case she got cold. I'm pretty sure that every male within a 10-mile vicinity had his attention on Bella and Leah. Leah looked around, uncomfortable at the extra attention whispered something to Bella that I could hear thanks to my werewolf hearing.

"Bella they're staaarrinnnngggg at me"

"Don't be silly Leah, they are staring at the both of us. After all didn't you want the guys to treat you more like a woman?"

From the distance I saw the new found friends join hands as they made their way to us.

"Looking good Bella" Paul said with a whistle.

"Yeah, I know" She winked laughing as the rest of us joined in, mine was a bit forced though because I was struggling not to be too jealous. Just then Emily started putting out the food and everybody rushed to it like wolves- no pun intended. After the pigging out I walked over to Bella and quietly and nervously asked her

"Hey can we talk?"

Bella glared at me for a few seconds and started saying something but changed her mind "Kay, lets go to that rock" She said pointing to a rock far in the distance in the beach. I nodded as we walked.


	7. Chapter 7

While walking side by side next to Bella, I could tell that she was weary of her decision to talk everything out with me. Her eyes were the doors of her soul and they were about to deny me access before my hand's knocked the door frame to her heart.

From a distance I noticed each member of my pack and their imprints locked subtle glances at Bella and myself. Leah's look of grimace and destruction the worst of them all. If I hurt Bella she would be waiting to tear my body limb from limb and I would be helpless to stop it.

"Are you gonna walk or just stare at Leah all day?"

"Jealous Bells"

"You don't get to call me that anymore"

"Dammit Bella, I'm trying here. Let me in"

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk"

"Did you want to sit down first?"

"I can stand, I have a feeling I won't be here long enough"

"Bells..." He breathed.

"Bella"

"Bella...I'm so sorry"

"For what?"

"Everything. Ignoring your texts, not calling you back but most importantly for shutting you out. It is my fault that you turned to drugs to drown out the rejection you felt from me that day. You need to realize I did it to protect you"

"Don't you dare Jacob" Bella hissed through clenched teeth "DON'T YOU DARE THINK THAT YOU PUSHED ME THAT FAR! YOU DO NOT HAVE THAT POWER OVER ME!" She growled

Jacob stepped back a few steps, surprised at her reaction but after only a second's hesitation continued.

"Bella...I've hated myself for so long for doing that to you"

"So what, am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" Bella hissed.

She saw the way he flinched. The way he hurt because of the way she treated him. But she decided, tried not to care. To be ruthless. No mercy.

Jacob decided to try to ignore both the comment and the "no mercy" look in her eyes.

"I couldn't believe I was such a fuck head. After all the good times we had in the garage. After all those times I had wished for you to say those three words" The wolf's voice cracked.

He thought back to the times in the garage, his head flashing to one particular memory in which he had tried teaching Bella how to change a tire, needless to be said, that didn't end well. But he had went to her with the emergency room, holding her hand, hoping that one day she would say the words, just like she had.

"I tried blaming it on Sam's order. On my temper. On the rage. But that didn't work because I knew I had the power in me to defy him. It was my birth right. Then I tried, I tried so hard hating you. Blaming you. I tried believing the bullshit the guys were feeding me. And for a while I believed myself. I started hating you"

Bella couldn't help the wince that undoubtedly came after that statement.

Jacob too saw the wince but continued "But I couldn't keep that for very long, especially after that little "talk" Leah gave me" He said "I realized that Bella and I know I was wrong. And for that I'm sorry"

The wolf concluded looking at her blank eyes.

"So? Doesn't change anything" She said, pretending-lying that she didn't care

He lost his temper for just a second there and growled "Then what the fuck am I supposed to do Bella? Why are you fucking hell bent on hurting me. I said I'm sorry"

And for that second Bella too let her temper loose.

"SORRY?" She growled "Sorry is not enough. Sorry doesn't take back all those nights I spent crying. Sorry doesn't stop the pain that already hurt me so deeply. Sorry doesn't erase the track marks on my skin or scars left from the cutting. Sorry didn't make quitting the drugs any easier. Sorry doesn't take back 6 years back Jacob! Sorry doesn't take back the way I wanted to say "I love you" to you , it doesn't take back the way you broke my heart!"

A silence filled the both of them.

It was the first time she had actually said those words out loud.

It was the first time he had actually heard her say those words.

Bella sighed, a lone tear now streaming down her face.

"I loved you Jacob" The broken beauty whispered. "I let myself love you Jacob. I let myself fall once again, like I did when I fell in love with Edward. And just like him, you too killed me. You too hurt me. Difference was, Edward might have actually loved me for a little while, he slowly fell out of love and killed me in first strike"

"But you Jacob" She laughed bitterly "You killed me slowly. It wasn't a swift strike. Every phone call you ignored the wound got deeper; every text message that you ignored, every time Billy told me you weren't home when you were, every single harsh word you spoke to me...each and every one of those cut me-wounded me deeper and deeper"

"You know, I loved you so much Jacob...so much. I had realized exactly what it meant...ya know passing you up. And I tried to make you understand. But you didn't listen" Bella paused and took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts.  
"But you, you did one thing that you knew I was most scared of. You abandoned me Jake. You were my sun and you just abandoned me. What were you thinking Jake? Calling me Isabella? Really?"

The Quilette man stood in front of her and bowed his head in shame. He was finally seeing how much he had hurt her.

"You know the only thing that held me up was Aiden?" She whispered "Without him I'd be dead" She said.

"Don't talk like that B-" Jacob tried interrupting but the woman before him wouldn't let him.

"It's true Jacob"

Another tough silence hung in the air

Jacob looked at the changed woman in front of him. She was lot stronger than what she was before. She was also beautiful, she had always been beautiful but it had been a quiet beauty...now it was a in-your-face kind of beautiful, the kind of beautiful a super model had. But she was tough...tougher than nails now. She wouldn't stand to be underestimated or undermined.

"I loved you" She repeated again. "I think I still love you" She admitted.

And with that, he took one big step forward and crushed his lips to hers. He pushed his lips harder to hers.

For a second she froze in shock but soon responded.

Almost as if that move had waken her from a lust induced trance Bella, on instinct pulled her knee back and let it fly forward and watched as he grabbed his crotch and rolled painfully on the ground, groaning.

Bella panted in the realization of what she had done. She couldn't believe that he kissed her and she definitely couldn't believe that she had kissed him back.

"Bells I'm sorry" Jacob whisper-groaned to her

She only paused to say one thing before running back as fast as she could to the bonfire.

"It's Bella" She had uttered.

**How's that for revelations huh?**

**Do you guys wanna learn more about this story, see pictures, banners, hear music and get news and do the same for other stories?**

**How bout reading a story that's not available here?**

**Well go on, open a new tab. Have you done it yet? Huh? Okay good...now type in**

**http(:)/thewolfpackadventures(.)ning.()com(/)**

**Without the brackets of course and join up, my user name there is AndyBayby**

**Check it out**

**Also review...tell me whatcha think. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 Spoilers: **

**Somebody comes down to visit Bella. **

**Leah sees Bella in bed with some guy. **

**Jake sees that memory in Leah's head and orders her to replay it.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Jake P.O.V

It had been exactly 5 days and 12 hours since Bella and I had kissed. Trust me, I'm counting.  
In the last 5 days and 12 hours a lot of things had happened. Bella had moved out of Charlie's place and into a small house in La Push. Leah had kicked my ass for kissing Bella, or "shoving my tongue into her mouth" as she had so kindly put it. And of course Quil finally figured out why he was so itchy all the time- but who cares about him?

But what hadn't happened in that time was Bella talking to me about the kiss. I had tried approaching her one day when I had spotted her and Leah at the beach but the melt-holes-through-one's-head glares that I was met with made me step back and re-think weather my balls being terminated was worth talking to Bella when Leah was present...yeah the Bella part was worth it but I thought to put it of until Leah wasn't there. A very ball-saving move as Paul had later put it.

I just really wanted to talk to Bella and figure out what the kiss was all about. The kiss..the kiss, the kiss, the kiss..it was just..well-at risk of sounding like a 13 year old teenage girl- wow. I'd be lying if I said I didn't thoroughly enjoy myself. The way her lips molded against mine, the indescribable way her sweet lips felt against mine. How her tongue was like silk, petting mine. The way her fingers felt knotting in my hair. As guilty as I felt about it, that action had me fantasizing about what It would feel like if she were to go a little lower.

"Jacob! Stop it with the Bella fantasizes already damn it!" Embry said in a frustrated tone.

"Yeah Jake, you're not even trying to fight the thoughts anymore" Quil whined.  
All of the wolves that were phased (which was pretty much all of us except Leah) grumbled and whined in agreement.

"Well back then, she wasn't my imprint, now she is...so I know it's gonna happen some day" I huffed.

"Oh yeah?" Paul challenged "Didn't seem like it will that way she kneed you...or was that just her way of say "I love you sweetie-pie" " He teased

Even though I knew he was just kidding, I still growled and leaped forward at him snapping my jaw at the thought "Shut up Paul!"

We all felt another mind join us as Leah phased.

"Whats up guys?" Leah asked.

"Oh, nothing much...Jake's dreaming about waking up next to Bella again" Seth commented.

At that thought Leah's mind slipped, just for a second..but I saw it. And it enraged me. It was just a glimpse, but it was a glimpse that made my blood boil and my vision turn red. I turned around and ran straight to Leah. Leah's mind gave me a picture that I knew would flash in my head mercilessly again and again. It was Bella and this shirtless guy laying next to her in a bed. The man lay slightly on his side propped up and Bella was curled close to him and one leg draped over him. The held each other gazes with as he reached out to touch her cheek.

That was MY mate! That was only my body to touch! Who the hell was this guy and what gave him the the right to touch what was MINE?

I had caught up to Leah by now and the rest of the guys had followed me.

I cornered her so that she now had her back to the tree.

"What was that Leah!" I growled.

"N..no..nothing" She stuttered in a scared tone in her head.

Good. She should be terrified. How could she have kept this from me?

"Show me the rest of that memory Leah" I growled in my Alpha tone

Leah whimpered and back up even further so her back was butt touched the tree.

Finally with one last whimper she covered her eyes with her paws and replayed the memory.

Memory Starts Leah P.O.V

I pulled up to Bella's new place. A cute cottage-type house in one of La Push Beach's more private parts

I noticed a truck parked up front and briefly wondered whose it was but then I figured that it was

Bella's since she had told me that while she was "away" she had developed a love for cars.

I walked up to the front door and entered using the key Bella had given me.

Walking in, Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"Bells?" I called out, looking around.

There was no sign of her anywhere so I made my way towards the back of the house.

I quietly crept to her bedroom, thinking that she must have fallen door was slight ajar so I peeked through but was surprised at the sight in front of me.

There Bella lay on the bed curled up beside a guy- a really hot one, I might add.

He was shirtless but I otherwise fully clothed. However his fingers were tangled in Bella's hair and

Bella had her leg draped over him.

Suddenly Bella rolled up and I ducked, thinking she had seen me but she propped up beside the guy on one of her elbows

"I was so worried Aid without you. I feel so selfish for calling you out here but I missed you" She sighed.

Ah..so this is Aiden. Bella never mentioned how...touchy-feely they both are...I mean she mentioned they were close and to an outsider would look like a couple..

He chuckled, a deep sound. "Don't feel bad Bells, I missed you too. Beside what use was our tweedle dumb and tweedle dumber place without tweedle dumber?" He said, his voice just like his  
laugh, deep and low.

"Oh, yeah? I think your tweedle dumber...I'm definitely smarter than you!" She teased

"Are you sure about that babe?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm sure"

"Ah-uh" The a bit more seriously he added "I also came here cause I wanna see where you grew up. I wanted to meet your dad, all of the people that saw you grow up, your friend Leah, Angela, your dad, and of course Jacob Black" He said, his voice darker with the last name.

"And dont worry babe. It'll be okay..you'll be okay" He soothed reaching up and touching her cheek.  
After a few seconds of silence Bella replied "Yeah, I know. How can I not be...I've got my First-Aid"

I decided that now would be a good time to make myself known.

I raised my hand and knocked, pushing the door open. Bella's head snapped towards me and I noted that she made no move to separate herself and Aiden.

"Hey Bella" I greeted.

It was pretty obvious that I had been listening so I didn't bother to hide it.

"Hey babe" Bella whispered then she got up and introduced Aiden and I.

"Leah, this is Aiden" She said motioning to him as he suleted me mockingly with a grin. "Aiden, meet Leah"

"Hey" I grinned.

End Memory

**Hey guys, there's awards happening called The Addiction Awards.**

**And if you feel that any of my stories are worth nomination then please nominate me at either at**

**Cullen Fiction Addiction**

**http(:)/wolfvamp-legacys-rewritten(.)ning(.)com/group/t/forum/topics/the(-)addiction(-)fanfiction**

**or**

**The Wolf Pack Adventures**

**http(:)/thewolfpackadventures(.)ning(.)com/group/contests/forum/topics/addiction(-)awards**

**Both of these sites are member-only so whichever one you have a membership with, just go on that one.**

**And if you dont have a member ship with either then go on either one and join up :)**

**Just remember guys, both of them are 18-plus memberships. So all of the under 18-ers, tough luck lol**

**The nominations start at Friday 27th (of August) and go this Sunday, Sept 5th**


End file.
